This invention relates generally to communications apparatus and more particularly to a system whereby both digital and analog signals in any desired combination are transmitted on demand from one or more signal sources to a selected one or more utilization devices.
Communications at radio frequencies over wired and wireless transmission channels are well known. More recently the emergence of fiber optic conductors of light has found utility as a medium for transmitting a signal carrier in the light region of the electromagnetic spectrum. In the case of digital data, memories have also been included at either end for purposes of multiplexing and demultiplexing data from plural sources so that a common channel can be utilized. While these various and sundry systems are adapted to accomplish a wide range of tasks, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improvement in such communications systems, particularly for transmitting digital data, originating at diverse signal sources, from one location to another and storing the data for a momentary or predetermined time for subsequent selected utilization by one or more diverse utilization devices.